


To SAVE A Demon

by JHBloodstorm



Series: A Demon Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHBloodstorm/pseuds/JHBloodstorm
Summary: Frisk has gone through the Underground countless times. Each time trying to figure out a way to SAVE the one that started everything. But this time it will be different, there is only one thing that hasn't been tried until now.(Disclaimer: I have never written a fanfic before, so don't expect a masterpiece)(Disclaimer 2.0: This will have MAJOR spoilers from the game (obviously) so I highly recommend you play the game first)
Series: A Demon Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150601
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Frisk flinched slightly, even through her half-closed eyes, the rising sun was much brighter after she had spent so long in the Underground. She stood at the edge of the cliff in front of the entrance to the Underground with Toriel and everyone else to her right. Before them was a grand view of a sprawling forest at the base of Mount Ebott. Further out in the distance, they could see an enormous city to the right, to the far left a second mountain twice the size of Mt. Ebott, and in between them both was the rising sun signifying not just the new day, but the start of a new future for monsters and humans alike.

After taking it all in Toriel was the first to say something. "Oh my..." she said softly.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore said.

"Wow... it's e-even better than on TV." Alphys said excitedly. "WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" Undyne said, looking over at her. Frisk nodded with a small smile on her face.

Undyne smiled back and said, "The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

"HEY SANS... WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Papyrus asked his shorter yet older brother.

"we call that "the sun," my friend." Sans replied.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!'

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore said.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel said with a smile. "But we should really think about what comes next."

"Oh, right." said Asgore. "Everyone... this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters."

He looked toward Frisk and said, "Frisk... I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

Frisk thought about it for a few moments but knew that either way it wouldn't matter. She nodded her head yes, with a slight smile to make it more genuine.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" exclaimed Papyrus.

Before anyone could stop him, Papyrus ran off down the slope to eagerly meet the first humans he came across.

"welp." sighed Sans. "someone's got to keep him out of trouble. see you guys." And with a wink he walked back into the Underground.

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?" Undyne groaned. "Papyrus, wait!!!" She then took off after Papyrus in the hopes of catching him before he unintentionally frightened someone.

"Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!" said Alphys as she too ran down the slope after Undyne and Papyrus, leaving just Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk at the top of the cliff.

"Whoops." Asgore said after a brief pause. After a few more moments he turned to Toriel and asked her, "Uh, should I do something?"

Toriel said nothing but gave him a "what do you think" look.

"Well, gotta go!" Asgore said quickly before hurrying after the others.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel remarked. She turned to Frisk and said, "Frisk... You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?"

Frisk looked up at Toriel. She had lost count of how many times she had answered that question. Yet even now, she didn't have the heart to say anything different.

"I want to stay with you." Frisk said with a wide grin.

"What ?" Toriel said, her eyes going wide. "Frisk... You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened." She smiled, "It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind." She giggled, "Well, I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?"

"Ok, but there's one last thing I need to do." said Frisk. "You can go ahead without me, I won't take long."

"Very well, my child. Take as much time as you need." After giving a warm hug to Frisk, Toriel set off down the slope after everyone else.

Frisk was now alone on top of the cliff. A slight breeze ruffled her short brown hair as she looked out over the forest. Sighing, she opened her menu. At the top was her name, to the right of her name was her LV or more accurately her LOVE, which was at 1 where it had always been. Below her name was "Surface-Entrance to the Underground" below which were two buttons. "Continue" on the left and "True Reset" on the right.

She stared at the menu for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Finally, with another sigh, she moved her hand over to the Reset button. She hesitated, her hand an inch away from pressing it. Is this it? Will it finally be the answer she had been searching for through all of these resets? She had tried everything else in previous runs. Some things she tried weren't pleasant, but nothing compared to what she was about to do. She knew that once she started, she would not be able to stop or falter. She would have to see it through to the end.

"Human." said an ice cold voice right behind her. A chill went down her spine as if she had just stepped back into Snowdin. She knew exactly who's voice it belonged to. She closed the menu and turned around slowly. Before her was Sans the skeleton, and though he was smiling as always, his eye sockets were two pits of eternal darkness, holding none of the love for puns and pranks that were there a few minutes ago.

"so, we get our happy ending once again. but before we even have a chance to settle in and start to enjoy it, you already want to throw it all away."

"Sans I..."

"no!" Sans interrupted making Frisk flinch. "you can't keep doing this. i know you want to save everyone, but once someone's gone, there's nothing you can do." He closed his eyes, sighed and when he opened them again the small white pupils were back. "look kid, i know what it's like to want to bring someone back after something unfortunate happens. but once they're gone, that's it. there's nothing we can do. it sucks, and it doesn't seem fair, but that's just how life is."

"Sans, you know I can't just give up. But even you have to admit that she deserved better for what she did, for what she sacrificed to try and save everyone." Frisk replied.

"(sigh) well, sounds like you're "determined" to do this no matter what i say." Sans said as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

Frisk looked at the ground as she said, "I'm sorry, I have to do this." But when she looked back up Sans had disappeared.

She opened her menu once again, and moved her hand over to the reset button.

She heard Toriel call from the bottom of the slope, "Frisk my child! Are you almost ready?"

"I'm on my way down now." she called back. "I'm sorry Mom." she whispered before pushing the button.

The button began glowing a bright white light, growing brighter and brighter until she had to shut her eyes tightly. Frisk began to feel herself falling, the wind rushing through her hair, until after several seconds...

THUMP!

She finally landed softly onto that familiar patch, a sweet fragrance tickling her nose. As she opened her eyes, her vision was filled with dozens of bright yellow buttercups.


	2. Chapter 1

Chara had been sleeping. Of course "sleeping" is just sugar coating it. She had after all died, deliberately poisoning herself with dozens of buttercups, so that Asriel could take her soul and together they would leave the Underground, gather six more souls and free everyone. But, when the time came to actually get the souls, Asriel couldn't bring himself to harm anyone. Even when the humans started to throw rocks and branches to slay the monster they thought was responsible for murdering the child in his arms, he could do nothing but smile and return to the Underground. When he got back to the throne room, he finally succumbed to his many wounds and collapsed into a pile of dust in the throne room's garden. Asriel and Chara were no more.

That is until Chara began to feel awareness of her surroundings once again. It was minor at first, a slight tingling in her fingertips, but it was rapidly becoming stronger with each passing moment. Then, as if waking from a good night's sleep, she opened her eyes.

She looked around confused, trying to remember what had happened and figure out where she was. She remembered Asriel and her had returned to the throne room, and then everything was black and empty, as if she were in the void.

Looking at her surroundings, she didn't recognize them at first but it suddenly dawned on her that this was the deepest part of the Underground just a ways before the entrance to the Ruins.

_How did I end up here?_ she thought. _Am I alive again?_

She brought her hands up to her face and saw that they were semi-transparent. Alarmed she looked at the rest of herself and saw the same thing.

"I'm a ghost?" she said out loud.

She suddenly heard behind her a sound of something rustling. She turned around, also noticing that she was floating a few inches off the cavern floor, and saw in the middle of a large patch of buttercups, a human on their hands and knees starting to stand up after apparently falling from the hole in the cavern's ceiling.

Chara stared as the human began to look around, getting their bearings. The human had short brown hair, was wearing a blue sweater with two purple stripes, blue shorts, brown tights and small brown boots. In their left hand they held a short stick, and on their right cheek was a band-aid. Chara was unsure if they were a boy or a girl. She also noticed that their eyes were kept almost entirely closed.

_I see we have similar taste in fashion._ she thought as she looked down at her own clothes which consisted of the same attire, except her sweater was green with a single large yellow stripe.

She floated over to the human and said, "Excuse me."

If the human heard her, they didn't show it as they started walking towards the Ruins.

_Maybe they're deaf?_ she thought to herself. Deciding that was the case she floated after the human until she was right in front of them. They didn't stop or slow down but simply walked right through her.

"Ok, so they can't hear me and they can't see me. I guess I really am a ghost." Chara thought out loud before sighing. "At least this is better than being in that void completely unaware."

She continued to follow the human as they walked through the first archway and into the first room of the Underground. They stopped halfway, and Chara saw why. In the middle of the room was a small patch of dirt, and in the center of the patch of dirt was a golden flower with a smiling face.

"Howdy!" it said. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

Chara could not believe her eyes or her ears. In the year she had spent in the Underground living with the Dreemurr's she had never once come across a talking flower. The only flowers that "talked" were the echo flowers in Waterfall but Flowey, as he called himself, was clearly not one of them.

"Hmmm... You're new to the Underground aren'tcha?" Flowey continued. Chara looked at the human, seeing that they were completely unfazed, as if they had seen this countless times and were used to it.

"Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey said while moving his two leaves up and down. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Flowey suddenly pulled the human into an FIGHT. Chara watched as a bright red heart, that she could easily fit into the palm of her hand, floated out of the human's chest and hovered a couple of inches away from them. Chara knew exactly what it was, the human's SOUL. Before the human, within arms reach, were four buttons: FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS, and MERCY. The human didn't even react at all as Flowey continued explaining.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why LOVE, of course!"

_He's not wrong..._ Chara thought. _But, he only explained half of what LOVE is. King Dad and Mom had explained to Asriel and I that LOVE is an anagram for Level of Violence._ Chara was starting to get more suspicious of this flower.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said with a wink and a smile.

Five small spinning pellets appeared above him as he said, "Down here LOVE is shared through... little white... friendliness pellets."

Chara's eyes went wide, she knew those pellets were bullets not "friendliness pellets" and that each one was harmful.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said as he sent the "friendliness pellets" spinning towards the human, right at their soul.

"Move! Don't touch them! You'll get hurt!" Chara yelled at the human. She knew full well that they couldn't hear her, but she couldn't just stand there while they got hurt.

To her and Flowey's surprise the human actually sidestepped the pellets. _Can they hear me after all?_ Chara wondered.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey said looking a little annoyed as he summoned five more pellets and sent them towards the human.

The human dodged them as well, not even saying anything. Chara could only watch as this played out.

Flowey was looking quite irritated at this point as he said, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead?" He summoned five more pellets sending them hurtling at the human as he shouted, "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" He quickly corrected himself by smiling again and saying, "friendliness pellets."

The human once again sidestepped his "friendliness pellets." Flowey clearly had had enough. He twisted his face into and evil, angry smile as he said in a voice dripping with hatred, "You know what's going on here don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

Suddenly, dozens of bullets surrounded the human. With an evil smile Flowey shouted, "DIE!" as he sent them all to close in on the human while giving a high-pitched laugh.

Chara's eyes widened, she looked at the human as she tried to think of something to save them, but was shocked that the human hadn't moved or flinched at the certain death they were facing.

As the bullets finally reached their target they all disappeared. Flowey was so surprised that he didn't notice the fireball that had appeared next to him, until it sent him flying out into the darkness of the cavern.

As Chara tried to figure out where the fireball came from she soon had her answer as someone all too familiar appeared in the small light from the cavern ceiling. Chara could not believe her eyes, as she said in a small voice, "Mom?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chara could not believe her eyes as she stared at the furry boss monster. She did not know how much time had passed since she and Asriel died in the throne room, but despite that Toriel hadn't changed one bit. She still wore the same long robe complete with the Delta Rune, the symbol of the royal family, on the front. Her fur was as white and fluffy as it had always been. She had a kind and warm smile on her face as she stood where Flowey once was.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." Toriel said. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time."

Chara was suddenly reminded of when she herself had fallen down into the Underground, so many years ago, and was found by Asriel.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said as she began walking towards the Ruins' entrance with the human following close behind.

As they arrived at the entrance Chara noticed what looked like a small twinkling star between the two staircases leading up to the archway. Chara knew that it was a save point. She had seen them all over the Underground when she was alive, but none of the monsters could, only her. The human must have seen it as well as they walked right up to it and placed their hand on it.

"The shadow of the ruins looms above you, filling you with determination." Chara said teasingly, knowing the human couldn't hear her anyway.

Toriel walked into the next room and the human followed with Chara floating close behind. In the next room there was a closed door, six buttons on the floor, and lever on the wall.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel said to the human. "Allow me to educate you on the operation of the Ruins." Toriel proceeded to step on the left and right buttons, avoiding the middle ones, and throwing the lever, opening the door.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She said before walking through the newly opened door.

_I see they changed the puzzles in this area._ Chara thought as she and the human followed Toriel. _I wonder what else has changed since I died._

In the next room there were a couple of small channels filled with water and a short bridge over each. On the north wall there were three switches, two of which appeared to have writing next to them.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." Toriel told the human. "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

Chara giggled, "That's just like her to practically give the answer away on a silver platter."

The human flipped the labelled switches without even bothering to read the labels themselves. The last switch lowered spikes that had been blocking the room's exit.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one." Toriel praised the human. "Let us move onto the next room."

In the next room Chara immediately noticed the dummy to the right of the entrance as Toriel said, "As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation."

Chara was slightly alarmed by this. When she had fallen down into the Underground almost all of the monsters were peaceful. She thought the only exception nowadays was that talking flower. She remembered the only monster that had "attacked" her was Asriel with his tickle attack while they were playing in the castle garden.

"However worry not! The process is simple." Toriel continued with her explanation. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

"Practice talking to the dummy." she said gesturing towards the dummy in the room.

The human did as they were told and walked over to the dummy entering a FIGHT.

The human pressed the ACT button and selected TALK. To Chara's surprise the human actually spoke to the dummy.

"Hello, my name is Frisk." Said the human.

_So that's their name. Frisk._ Chara thought. She could tell right then that Frisk was a girl. The sound of Frisk's voice reminded her of a violin, delicate and beautiful yet with an underlying sadness to it, as if she had suffered a great deal of hardship.

As Frisk exited the FIGHT Toriel was very pleased with how she handled herself.

"Ah, very good! You are very good!" She said with a big smile.

In the next room Toriel turned to Frisk and said, "There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?"

She walked to the right of the room and stopped in front of a large platform covered in spikes. As Frisk followed she was suddenly pulled into another FIGHT by a Froggit. She immediately did what Toriel had told her and complimented the Froggit on it's appearance.

Chara could tell Frisk didn't know that the Froggit couldn't understand what she was saying, so she said, "Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway." Pretending Frisk could hear her.

Toriel walked over and glared at the Froggit. The Froggit gave her one look and shuffled away from them, ending the FIGHT.

Frisk walked over to Toriel who was standing in front of a floor covered in spikes.

Toriel looked at Frisk and said, "This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." Toriel grabbed her hand and led her through the hidden path in the spikes as they retracted into the ground when she got near. Chara simply floated above them sighing, as she knew Toriel was being a bit overprotective of Frisk.

The next room was so long Chara could barely see the end of it.

Toriel turned to Frisk and said, "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Chara wondered what could possibly be so difficult in such an empty room.

She soon got her answer as Toriel said, "...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Before she immediately turned around and briskly walked towards the end of the room.

Chara looked at Frisk who, without missing a beat, started walking towards the end of the room as well. Chara sighed and floated after them as she shook her head thinking, _Of course Mom would think this would be difficult. How old does she think Frisk is?_ Before she realized she herself didn't know either.

As Frisk and Chara made it to the end of the room Toriel came out from behind a stone pillar that was standing next to the exit.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

Chara looked over at Frisk who was clearly not worried in the slightest. She simply looked at Toriel like one would look at a statue.

"However, there was an important reason for this exercise. ... to test your independence." Toriel said. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

Chara doubted there was anything more dangerous than a few Froggits past this room but she knew that Toriel always had a reason for the things that she did.

"I have an idea! I will give you a cell phone. If you have need for anything, just call." she said as she handed over a very old cell phone.

Chara recognized it as her old cell phone saying, "Hey that's my old phone! I can't believe you're still holding on to that ancient thing."

"Be good, alright." Toriel said as she left the room.

Frisk surprised Chara as after a few moments had passed she too left the long hallway. Wondering what she was up to Chara followed her.

Almost as soon as they moved into the next room their phone rang. Frisk answered it and Chara floated close so she could hear too.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you?"

_What?! How does she do that?!_ Chara thought bewildered. She remembered that while she was living with the Dreemurrs, Toriel always knew when she or Asriel were misbehaving, as if she had a sixth sense for trouble.

"There are a few puzzles that I have yet to explain." Toriel continued. "It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" She then hung up.

Frisk moved over to a save point that was floating above a pile of dried leaves and touched it.

"Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination." Chara said with a smirk.

As Frisk moved away from the save point she was pulled into another FIGHT with Froggit.

Chara could tell it was the same one that Toriel had scared off earlier and sighed as she said, "Man this Froggit is really persistent."

She noticed that Frisk hadn't selected anything yet. Wondering if there was something wrong she looked over at her and saw that Frisk had tightened her grip on the stick in her hand. Chara could only stare, eyes wide, as Frisk clenched her teeth, pressed the FIGHT button, and hit the Froggit with her stick as hard as she could, killing it instantly.

*19 Left.*


	4. Chapter 3

*You WON!

*You earned 10 EXP and 20 Gold

*Your LOVE increased!

Chara had never seen anyone die before, neither human nor monster. The Froggit that Frisk had struck gave a small cry of pain before its body crumpled into dust. She could not believe it, the Froggit was here, it was alive, a thinking living being, and just like that it was gone.

_Maybe, maybe it was an accident!_ she thought. _Maybe she panicked and pressed the FIGHT button by mistake. Or maybe the Froggit frightened her and she did it without thinking._

Chara tried to look at Frisk, to see if she had any reaction to what she had just done. But, Frisk was looking down, her hair covering her face, preventing Chara from being able to tell what she was feeling.

Frisk began walking up into the north room, with Chara floating close behind deep in thought. She was brought out of her thinking when she heard the clatter of something metal hitting the floor. Looking up she saw that Frisk had taken four pieces of candy from a metal bowl that had been sitting on a small stone pillar, but apparently in her haste to get more candy she had accidentally knocked the bowl off the pillar, spilling the rest of the candy all over the floor.

Chara shook her head and sighed as she said, "Now look what you've done." She decided that Frisk must have killed the Froggit in the heat of the moment and hadn't meant to do it at all.

Frisk walked out of the room and saved at the save point once again, but no sooner had she taken two steps she was pulled into yet another FIGHT this time by a Whimsun.

Chara could tell right away that this monster was too terrified to actually attack, it was shaking and seemed on the verge of bursting into tears.

"This monster is too sensitive to fight..." she said looking over at Frisk with a small smile. Before she could even react, Frisk pressed the FIGHT button and killed the Whimsun with a single hit.

As Frisk began to walk towards the room's exit, Chara was trying to think of why Frisk had pressed FIGHT again. But before she could get her thoughts in order, Frisk was attacked by yet another Froggit, and Frisk once again pressed FIGHT, killing the Froggit.

Frisk exited the room with Chara behind her. Chara thought, _Maybe it was an accident._ However she didn't have long to think much further as Frisk had disappeared from her line of sight _._

Panicking, she looked desperately to her left and right before finally looking down and noticed a hole in the floor. Worried she wondered if she would be able to find a rope to pull her back up but as she looked up she saw Frisk was pulling herself out of a hole in the wall on the opposite side of the small room. Sighing with relief, she floated over to Frisk and saw that she was perfectly fine. As they continued into the next room Chara realized that even if she had found rope she wouldn't be able to hold it anyway.

As they entered the next room the phone rang and Frisk answered it after the first ring.

"Hello? This is Toriel." Toriel said from the other end. "For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

Chara gasped as she knew exactly what Toriel was asking that question for. She was going to make her special Butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She remembered that she could never get enough while she was living with the Dreemurrs. She was now a little jealous of Frisk being corporeal and being able to eat.

"Butterscotch." Frisk said without hesitating as if she knew what Toriel was going to ask and had prepared an answer ahead of time.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Toriel said before hanging up.

Frisk took two steps forward before the phone rang once again.

"Golly, I wonder who that could be." Chara said sarcastically with a smile as Frisk answered it.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you?" Toriel asked. "I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"No." Frisk said a little flatly.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." She said before hanging up once again.

After Toriel hung up Chara surveyed the room and saw that in the middle of the room there was a row of spikes in the floor preventing them from continuing. On their side of the room was a button set in the floor and a rock a couple of feet away from the button. Frisk made her way over to the rock and pushed it forward onto the button, lowering the spikes.

As Frisk made her way across the retracted spikes she was attacked by a Froggit. She quickly killed it without hesitation. Chara wondered if she was irritated by all of the interruptions, but to take it out on living beings...

Chara was startled out of her thoughts when the phone rang for a third time. Frisk answered it again after only the first ring while Chara thought, _Good grief Mom, what is it this time?_

"Hello?" it was Toriel unsurprisingly. "You do not have any allergies, do you?"

"Why are you asking?" Frisk asked with what sounded like slight sarcasm, though it could've been Chara's imagination.

"Huh? Why am I asking? No reason... No reason at all." Toriel responded before hanging up.

Chara rolled her eyes thinking, _Oh sure Mom, that doesn't sound suspicious or anything._

Frisk took a few more steps forward before encountering two monsters, a Froggit and a Whimsun, in a single FIGHT. But, the result was the same, Frisk killed them both. Chara was starting to get worried. Froggits and Whimsuns were to monsters like hamsters are to humans, but they were still alive and Frisk was just killing them seemingly without thinking.

In the next room they moved into, a large part of the floor looked cracked and unstable. Chara wondered how Frisk was going to get through without falling, but Frisk surprised her. Frisk walked on the floor without it crumbling away and she was walking in a pattern as if there were a safe path only she could see. Chara's curiosity of Frisk was getting more and more intense with each room they passed through, as well as something else, but what it was she couldn't say.

The next room was the same as the first rock room, but this one had three rocks and three buttons. As Frisk was pushing the first rock she tripped over a Moldsmal. Moldsmal, Chara recalled, were more or less fungi that could move around and used spores as bullets even though they didn't have any real intelligence. Chara thought that Frisk must not have been happy about being tripped by it as she hit the Moldsmal with her stick, turning it to dust.

When Frisk tried to move the third rock it surprised Chara by speaking.

"WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?" the rock said.

"Can you please move?' Frisk asked.

"HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin."

The rock slide two inches towards the button and stopped.

"Can you move more?" Frisk asked again.

"HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?"

The rock then moved two more inches, but in the wrong direction.

Frisk sighed and said, "The other way."

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, I think I got it."

The rock slide over and stopped on top of the button, clearing the way. But right as Frisk was about to cross the spikes shot back up out of the floor. Chara looked behind her and saw that the rock had moved off of the button.

Frisk walked over to the rock and said, "Would you please stay on the button?"

"HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout."

But, the rock complied. As Frisk was approaching the exit she was attacked by another Froggit and Whimsun. The results were the same as all the previous FIGHTs had been. Chara was wondering if Frisk thought she was in danger and needed to defend herself with Toriel not being here to scare them off. She hoped that was the case as Frisk closed the FIGHT's results which read:

*You WON!

*You earned 5 EXP and 4 Gold

*Your LOVE increased!

The next room had another save point as well as a short coffee table with a chunk of cheese that was stuck to it. On the opposite wall there was a tiny mouse hole, inside Chara could just make out a mouse waiting inside the entrance.

As Frisk saved at the save point Chara said more to her self, "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination."

The next room was blocked not by spikes but by what looked like a ghost laying on its back. As Frisk approached the ghost Chara could hear him saying, "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... ZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." repeatedly before whispering, "are they gone yet" and proceeding to say ZZZZZZZZZZZZ... a few more times.

Chara knew who he was. His name was Napstablook, a ghost monster that wasn't what she would call a social butterfly. She and Asriel would occasionally visit his house in Waterfall to listen to his latest chiptunes. She wondered if, seeing as how they were both technically ghosts, she could talk to him or if he wouldn't be able to hear her at all like everyone else, but before she tried to "wake" him up, Frisk entered a FIGHT with him.

Frisk swung her stick at Napstablook who flinched and groaned. Chara was confused when Frisk actually lowered his HP a little bit. _That's weird I didn't think ghosts could get hurt_ she thought.

Napstablook began crying bullets that started to snake around Frisk, who was able to just barely dodge them before they touched her soul. Frisk swung her stick at him again, lowering his HP a little more.

"I'm fine, thanks." he said. But instead of attacking back he just put the words, "Really not feeling up to it right now, sorry." In front of her before ending his turn.

Chara was bewildered, she didn't know it was even possible to do nothing when it was one's turn. Frisk swung her stick again and lowered his HP down past the halfway point. Napstablook retaliated with another round of tears that fell down in random arcs. Frisk swing her stick a little bit harder this time, lowering his HP down even further. At this point Chara wasn't sure what would happen, or if he could even be killed.

_His HP is lowering, but if he's a ghost, can he really be killed again?_ she thought as Napstablook sent another round of tears raining down on Frisk, trying, but failing to hit her soul. With a final swing of her stick, Frisk hit Napstablook, bringing his HP down to zero, but surprisingly he didn't disappear or crumble into dust.

"um... you do know you can't kill ghosts, right?" he said in a slow far off voice. "we're sorta incorporeal and all. i was just lowering my hp because i didn't want to be rude."

Chara was utterly baffled. "Lowering your own HP?! How is that even possible?!" she said but, Napstablook apparently wasn't able to hear her either.

"sorry... i just made this more awkward... pretend you beat me..." he said before giving a little moan and disappearing.

*You WON!

*You lost 1 experience point.

Chara could only stare at the FIGHT results in complete disbelief.

*10 Left*


	5. Chapter 4

Frisk and Chara continue forward into a room with two spider webs and a sign. After Frisk placed seven gold on the smaller web, two spiders crawled down from the ceiling and gave her a doughnut. While Frisk was getting the doughnut Chara read the sign, it said _Spider Bake Sale, All proceeds go to real spiders._ Chara looked up at Frisk who had just put 18 gold in the other spider web and received a jug of cider in return, before she made for the room's exit.

Back in the room where Frisk had her FIGHT with Napstablook, Frisk turned right and took the north exit. Chara saw that this room was empty save for a sign that said, _Did you miss it? Spider Bake Sale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!_ Chara hoped the last part was just an exaggeration.

As Frisk walked forward she stumbled into a group of three Moldsmals. After killing two of them the third managed to corner her with its bullets. One of them hit her soul directly and a cut appeared on her right hand. She finished off the Moldsmal and looked at her hand which was starting to bleed.

Concerned, Chara looked at it as well and said, "It's not very deep but if I were you I'd heal it anyway."

Frisk didn't say anything but opened her inventory and ate one of the monster candies she had taken, maxing out her HP and healing her hand. Chara still wasn't sure if she could hear her or not. As Frisk was about to exit the room she received another call from Toriel.

"Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up." she said. "I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you may find something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

She hung up and Frisk walked into the next room. This room, Chara saw, had six spots where the floor was unstable. Frisk immediately walked over the southwest spot and fell down once the floor crumbled away. Chara followed her down and watched Frisk as she picked up a red faded ribbon. Frisk tied the ribbon into her hair and crawled back up through a hole in the wall with Chara close behind.

_She looks pretty cute with that ribbon..._ Chara thought while Frisk walked over to one of the center unstable spots.

In the second hole there was a switch on the wall, but before Frisk could press it two Loox started to pick on her. This angered Chara, if there was one thing she hated, it was the bullying of others.

"Seriously!? Picking on a lone girl!" she said angrily. "What a couple of jerks!"

Frisk killed both of them with out hesitating, and flipped the switch on the wall.

_I wonder if she had been picked on, on the surface too._ Chara thought as she followed Frisk back up through the wall.

Chara was about to start floating towards the exit when she noticed Frisk wasn't with her. Turning around she saw Frisk making her way to another hole in the floor. Wondering what she was doing, Chara followed as Frisk fell down into the third hole.

_What is she up to?_ Chara thought. _The spikes blocking the exit are gone she can continue through._

At the bottom of the hole Frisk walked over to what Chara initially thought was a very big carrot, but soon realized it was actually a Vegetoid, a living vegetable that liked to give everyone free vegetables. Frisk entered a FIGHT with the Vegetoid and killed it before Chara even had time to say anything.

Chara was worried about Frisk as she climbed up through the wall. Frisk was now deliberately getting into FIGHTs with monsters and killing them. This was no longer just self-defense.

_This is... murder!_ she thought. _I have to do something! I have to try and warn Mom!_

As she decided this Frisk fell down another hole and killed another Vegetoid that had been sitting half-buried in the ground, before climbing back up out of the hole.

*You WON!

*Your LOVE increased!

Deciding now was as good a time as any Chara started to float away as fast as she could while Frisk was looking at her stats. But, Chara stopped short just a couple of feet away from Frisk. Confused she tried again but still couldn't get any further. Horrified she realized she couldn't get away from Frisk, for whatever reason, she and Frisk where bound together.

Chara desperately tried to pull away from her, but it was no use. Frisk closed her stats and made for the exit. In the next room as Frisk got into another FIGHT with a Loox and Vegetoid, Chara's mind was racing. What should she do? What would Frisk do when she got to Toriel? Would Toriel be able to defend herself?

After killing the Loox and Vegetoid, Frisk moved into the next room a pressed a blue switch that was hidden behind a stone column. The next room Chara could see three switches, after Frisk pressed the red switch she was attacked by another Vegetoid. She killed it before Chara could even even blink. The next room Fisk pressed another hidden switch, and started for the exit when she was pulled into a FIGHT.

But there was no monster to FIGHT her.

Chara said in a small voice, "But nobody came."

As Frisk left the FIGHT Chara noticed that the Ruins had gone completely silent. She could no longer hear any ribbits from any Froggits or sniffling from Whimsuns. The only thing she could hear was the wind and Frisk's breathing.

The next room had a crossroads leading north and east, Frisk walked forward and took the east path entering a door on the left. They were now on a balcony overseeing a small empty city. The streets were vacant, the buildings abandoned, nothing moved save for a few gusts of wind that carried dust with them. As Chara stared out into the city Frisk walked over and picked something up off the ground.

When she turned around Chara noticed that Frisk had put away her stick and was now holding a plastic toy knife. As Frisk walked back to the crossroads Chara tried to stop her from taking a step further, but Frisk simply walked right through her.

As they moved into the next room Chara saw a leafless tree in front of them and knew exactly where they were. Frisk took a step further and stopped when she and Chara heard: "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." Chara knew it was Toriel's voice.

Toriel walked towards them and was about to make a call when she noticed Frisk standing at the entrance.

She walked over to her and said, "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" Toriel looked Frisk over and, not finding any injuries said, "Not a scratch, impressive. But, it was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this.."

Realizing what she had just said Toriel's eyes went wide before she sighed and said, "Well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come small one."

Toriel walked towards the house and went inside. Frisk followed and placed a hand on the save point that was next to the door. Chara heard Frisk say under her breath, "Determination."

Frisk walked inside and Toriel excitedly said, "Do you smell that? Surprise! It's butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

Chara reflexively made a face at hearing snail pie. She remembered Asiel loved it as much as Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She never liked the snail pie but would always say she did so as not to hurt Toriel's feelings.

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel said before walking into the hallway on her left.

Frisk and Chara followed, Toriel took Frisk's hand and said, "This is it..." leading her to the first door in the hallway.

"A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Toriel said as she patted Frisk's head.

Suddenly Toriel said, "Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" before rushing off into the other room.

Frisk and Chara walked into the room and Chara knew straightaway that it was Asriel's old room before the monsters had moved into New Home. Frisk walked over to the bed, laid down and immediately fell asleep. While Frisk was sleeping Chara tried again and again to get away from Frisk, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't more than a few feet away from Frisk.

After a few minutes Toriel came into the room with a slice of pie. She saw that Frisk was asleep and after covering her with a blanket, she placed the pie on the floor for Frisk to eat when she woke up.

"Mom, please you have to listen to me!" Chara said hoping that Toriel could hear her. "You need to hide, or get away from here, please or else Frisk might...!" But no matter what she said or how loud she said it, Toriel could not hear her as she left the room.

An hour later, Frisk woke up and, seeing the pie, placed it in her inventory, before she left Asriel's room and walked further down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a mirror hanging off the wall. Frisk went over and looked into the mirror. Chara heard Frisk say to herself, "It's me, Frisk."

Chara looked into the mirror as well and was surprised she could see her own reflection. Her short brown hair was the same as ever, and her naturally blushed cheeks were still pink. She looked into her own eyes and was disappointed to see that they too were the same deep blood red they had always been.

She was suddenly pulled away from the mirror as Frisk started walking back down the hallway. She walked through the living room, Toriel was sitting next to the fire reading a book, and into the kitchen. Frisk started looking through all of the drawers. Chara wondered what she was looking for and was alarmed when she got her answer as she heard Frisk mutter, "Where are the knives."

Unable to find what she was looking for, Frisk walked back into the living room, with Chara in tow, and talked to Toriel. 

"Up already, I see?" Toriel said. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher. ...Actually, perhaps that isn't surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?"

"When can I go home?" Frisk replied.

Toriel was slightly shocked as she said, "What? This... this IS your home now." 

"Um... would you like to hear about this book I'm reading?" she said, holding up the book in her hands. "It is called _72 Uses for Snails._ How about it?"

Frisk asked, "How do I exit the Ruins?"

Toriel tried to change the subject again, "Um... How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails... sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting."

"How do I leave the Ruins?" Frisk said a little impatiently.

"...I have to do something. Stay here." Toriel said in a monotone voice, before putting her book down and leaving the room. Frisk followed her downstairs into a long hallway.

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?" Toriel asked. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

Toriel proceeded further down the hallway with Frisk right behind her. Toriel stopped and said, "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... Asgore... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...Go to your room."

Toriel walked further down the hallway as Frisk and Chara followed her. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Toriel said, before heading to the end of the hall. Frisk disregarded her warning and followed.

Toriel stood in front of the Ruins' exit and said in a serious tone, "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

"Mom please no!" Chara shouted desperately, "You, need to run away! She'll kill you!" But it was no use, Frisk's soul floated out of her chest as the FIGHT began.

Chara turned towards Frisk and saw her hand reaching for the FIGHT button.

"Please!" she begged, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Please don't do this Frisk!"

Frisk's hand froze an inch away from the button. Chara's eyes went wide as she realized that Frisk really could hear her.

Frisk looked directly at Chara as she whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm sorry Chara." and pressed the button.

"No!!" Chara screamed, jumping in front of Toriel, with her back to Frisk, as she desperately hoped that by some miracle of miracles she would take the blow instead.

She stared at Toriel with wide eyes as a large gash, leading from Toriel's left cheek down to her left hip, appeared bringing Toriel's HP down to zero with a single hit.

Toriel's eyes widened, as she realized what happened she said weakly, "Y... You... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you... But them!"

Chara could only watch as Toriel's knees buckled while she weakly laughed to herself, "Ha... Ha..." before her body disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Toriel's SOUL remained floating in the air. Chara reached out for it, but it cracked in two and shattered before she could hold it.

Chara fell down to her knees as her screams of anguish and grief echoed throughout the Ruins.

Unknown to her, tears were running down Frisk's cheeks as well.

*Zero Left.*

*Determination.*


	6. Chapter 5

Chara wasn't sure how long she she had been crying. Was it minutes, hours, days? She couldn't tell, all she knew was that Toriel, the one person who been like a mother to her more than anyone else, was now dead. Killed right in front of her. After finally calming down, she stood up, turned around and saw that Frisk hadn't moved. They looked at each other for a few moments before Frisk walked through the doorway.

"Why Frisk?" Chara said, stopping Frisk in her tracks. "Why are you doing this? Why did you have to kill her? Why did you have to kill anyone?"

Frisk didn't answer. Now angered at being ignored, Chara moved in front of her and shouted, "Don't ignore me! I know you can hear me! Now answer my question! Why did you kill her?!"

Frisk didn't answer for a few moments. Chara waited impatiently for her response. Finally Frisk opened her mouth and said, "It was necessary."

Furious, Chara swung her hand at Frisk, trying to slap her, but her hand simply passed right through Frisk's face. "It is never necessary to take a life!" she screamed, tears threatening to start falling again. "Everybody deserves to live, and even after everything you've done, you still deserve to live too!"

Frisk said nothing, as she started walking forward again, Chara turned to look at where Toriel had been standing and watched as a gust of wind scattered her dust. Saying one final goodbye, she floated after Frisk, not wanted to be pulled around like a balloon.

As they exited a long hallway and came into a large mostly empty room, they saw that Flowey was back with a smug smile on his face. Chara wasn't in the mood to put up with him right now, but didn't have much choice.

"Hahaha..." Flowey laughed, "You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact..."

He smiled sadistically, "You're Chara, right? We're still inseparable, after all these years..."

Confused, Chara looked over at Frisk, who hadn't said anything, and thought, _What is he talking about, why does he think Frisk is me? I'll admit, we do look pretty similar. And how does he know who I am anyway? Have we met before?_

"Listen." Flowey continued, "I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen SOUL. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn them all to dust."

As Flowey twisted his face into an evil grin he gleefully said, "That's a wonderful idea!" before disappearing into the soil.

Bewildered, Chara asked, "Who are you Frisk?"

Frisk simply looked at her without saying anything, before walking through the archway further into the Underground.

Finally exiting the Ruins, snow crunched under Frisk's boots. Chara knew they were now in the Snowdin forest. She looked around while following Frisk, but saw only trees and snow. Frisk stepped over a large branch lying on the path, but after walking a bit further Chara heard a loud crack. Turning around she saw that the branch was now broken into several pieces. She noticed that Frisk had not stopped, and quickly floated after her. After a few more feet Chara heard a second pair of footsteps behind them. She whipped around and thought she saw somebody, but decided it must've been nothing. Yet for some reason she couldn't help but be on edge.

They soon came to a stop at a bridge that had what looked like a poorly designed barricade over it. Chara froze, afraid to turn around, as she heard footsteps slowly closing the gap behind them. If she still had a heartbeat it would've been racing as she heard an ice cold voice say, "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk did as she was told, with Chara turning around as well, and grabbed the stranger's outstretched hand. A long farting noise filled the frozen air, leaving Chara confused as the stranger was revealed to be a short skeleton in a blue jacket. 

"heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." chuckled the skeleton. "it's ALWAYS funny."

Frisk didn't react at all, as she simply stood there.

The skeleton, looking slightly uneasy, said, "that's, uh. your cue to laugh. or, uh, to emote at all...?"

Frisk said nothing while Chara heard him say under his breath, "gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh...?"

"OK, that's fine." he said to Frisk. "everyone's got their own sense of humor. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

Chara had never met or even heard of this monster. She wondered who the lady he was talking about was.

"i'm actually supposed to be on watch for human's right now." Sans said. "but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus... he's a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Frisk walked through the bars with Sans and Chara close behind. They stopped in a small area that had what looked like a sentry station and, for some reason, a lamp.

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Sans said.

Frisk didn't budge. Chara looked at Frisk, wondering why she wasn't moving.

"uh, ok, i guess you don't have to." Sans said.

Another skeleton, much taller than Sans, soon walked towards the three of them, he was dressed in what looked like a set of strange looking armor with orange boots, gloves, and an orange cape. Chara assumed this was Sans' brother Papyrus.

"SANS!!!" he said, "HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!??!"

"yeah" Sans replied with a wink.

"REALLY!?!? WOWIE!!! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!!" Papyrus said before walking back into the forest.

"that worked out, huh?" Sans said.

Frisk started walking after Papyrus, but stopped when Sans said, "well, i'll be straight-forward with you. my brother'd really like to see a human... so, y'know, it'd really help me out... if you kept pretending to be one."

Sans then proceeded to walk back towards the Ruins exit. Chara looked at Frisk as they continued deeper into the forest. 

*16 Left*


	7. Chapter 6

The next area had a save point. While Frisk saved, Chara looked around and noticed a box next to the path. Once Frisk finished saving she walked over to the box and opened it. Inside there was an old tough glove. Frisk ignored with the glove, closed the box and start to head to the next area killing a Snowdrake on the way.

Chara knew this couldn't go on any longer, she needed to stop this senseless killing. She needed to stop Frisk, but how? 

_Maybe I can try talking to her_ she thought. _If I could convince her that there's no reason to fight then maybe she'll stop killing._

In the next area Sans and Papyrus were standing on the path talking with each other.

"SO SANS! WHEN'S THE HUMAN SHOWING UP???" Papyrus said to his brother. "I WANT TO LOOK MY SUNDAY BEST... OR AT LEAST MY TUESDAY PRETTY-GOOD."

"don't you only have one outfit?" Sans asked.

"YEAH, BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR!"

"oh. right. good idea. say, why don't you look over there?" Sans said indicating towards Frisk and Chara.

Papyrus looked at Frisk, then looked at Sans, then back to Frisk, and back and forth, each time getting faster until both Sans and Papyrus looked away from her and spoke to each other.

"SANS!!! OH MY GOD!!!! I'M DIZZY. WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?"

"behold." Sans said as they both turned around.

"OH MY GOD!!! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK."

Confused, Chara looked behind her and saw there was indeed a rock in the middle of the path.

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans said to his brother.

Papyrus looked again and said, "OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS."

"well. it's not a rock."

"NOT A ROCK...? OH NO!!! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION!!! THAT MEANS IT'S A HUMAN!!! AHEM!! HUMAN!! PREPARE YOURSELF!! FOR HIGH JINKS! FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED!! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED... IF YOU DARE!"

Chara started laughing, she couldn't help herself. Papyrus was so funny that, for a brief moment, she had forgotten everything that had happened since she'd woken up.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus laughed as he left to make preparations for capturing Frisk.

"...and you don't even bat an eye, huh?" Sans said to Frisk before following his brother.

Frisk started to follow them, but stopped when Chara said, "Frisk, can we talk?"

"What do you want Chara?" Frisk said coldly while not looking at her.

Chara sighed and said, "Look, I don't know why you're killing everybody, but surely there's no reason great enough to justify this."

"It will all be worth it in the end Chara. Trust me." Frisk said, briefly looking at Chara before moving forward again. Chara sighed before following her.

As Chara and Frisk moved through the next few areas Frisk killed a few royal guardsmen, dog monsters in metal armor, as well as a few Icecap monsters. Chara tried to talk to Frisk again, but Frisk simply ignored her.

They soon came across a talking snowman. As Chara wondered who built him he said, "Hello. I am a snowman. I cannot move. Traveller, if you could..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Frisk pulled a piece of the snowman off of his body and added it to her inventory.

"Oh me, oh my. What are you doing? Soon there won't be any of me left." the snowman said, as Frisk took another piece of him.

"Stop... Please..." the snowman begged weakly.

Horrified Chara cried, "Frisk! Stop! That's enough!" As Frisk ripped another piece off of the snowman.

But she was too late, all that remained of the snowman was a small pile of snow and his carrot nose.

"A useless pile of snow." Frisk muttered under her breath as she moved to the next area, with a speechless Chara trailing behind her.

The next part of the forest had a large square shaped area of packed snow, on the other side of the square stood Sans and Papyrus, who were talking with each other again.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!!" Papyrus said in a disappointed voice. "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!"

"i think that's called... sleeping." Sans said with a big grin on his face.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus said before noticing Frisk as Chara giggled at their banter. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE..."

Frisk suddenly walked halfway across the square, pulling a surprised Chara with her as Papyrus hesitantly continued to try and explain.

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS... THE, INVISIBLE..." Papyrus stopped as he realized that Frisk was already through half of his puzzle. "UHHHHHHHHH...? YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I COME FROM, IT'S A LOVING TRADITION. TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON. SO, UH, JUST WALK BACK THERE, AND..."

Frisk ignored him and walked right up to him until they were inches away from each other.

"..." Papyrus sighed and said, "WHY COULDN'T WE GET A HUMAN THAT LIKES PUZZLES???" before walking further down the forest path.

Sans looked at Frisk and said, "it would make my brother happy if you played along."

As Frisk walked into the next area Chara said, "Frisk you could have at least humored him a little. He clearly worked hard on all of these puzzles, why not give them a chance?"

"There's no reason to." Frisk said dully as she continued walking.

"At least think about it." Chara said as Frisk fought and killed another royal guardsman.

As they moved into the next area, they met Sans and Papyrus once again.

"HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." Papyrus said. "SANS!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!!!"

"it's right there. there on the ground." Sans replied, bringing everyone's attention to a piece of paper lying on the ground. "trust me. there's no way they'll skip this one."

Frisk simply walked past the paper without even glancing at it. Chara quickly looked and saw that the paper had a word search on it.

"SANS!!! THAT DID NOTHING!!!"

"whoops. knew i should have put down junior jumble instead."

"WHAT?!? JUNIOR JUMBLE!? FINALLY SOMETHING WE CAN BOTH AGREE ON." Papyrus said as he walked out of the area.

"guess you don't like word searches, huh?" Sans said as Frisk walked toward the next area. "me neither. i'm more of a funny pages kind of guy."

Frisk ignored him as she and Chara moved deeper into the forest.

*11 Left*


End file.
